On My Mind
by TaySky1998
Summary: Hari Sakura merubah menjadi kacau saat bertemu Sasuke, bad boy kelas kakap. Tiba-tiba menerobos masuk mobilnya, dan berkata seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan yang bahkan mereka saja baru bertemu. Sakura hanya berharap, semoga prilaku aneh Sasuke cukup sampai disitu, kalau tidak? Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi...
1. Chapter 1

_**On My Mind**_

Chapter One

 _*Meet Swiper!*_

 **Kring... kring...**

"Hallo? Ino? Ah ya, baik. Tunggu aku disana." Aku lansung menutup telfon dari Ino. Kami memang mempunyai janji tadi disekolah, dan Ino berkata akan menghubungi ku setelah dia dapat berpikir untuk tempat _nongkrong_ kami.

Aku mengambil kunci mobil ku diatas meja belajar, dan melirik jam yang mengantung didinding. Tujuh malam? Baik, tak masalah. Aku hanya tinggal sendirian di ibukota Jepang, Tokyo. Jadi tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan ku, jika pulang terlambat. Dan, kalau kalian bertanya dimana kedua orang tuaku? Maka akan aku jawab, mereka berdomisili di Washington DC, Amerika. Jangan mengira kalau mereka tak sayang padaku, mereka bahkan sudah memohon berkali-kali padaku untuk mengikuti mereka. Aku jelas menolak, sangat sulit mencari sahabat seperti Ino disana.

Aku memacu _Porsche New Cayenne_ ku menelusuri jalan raya. Sepertinya, malam ini sepi. Aku melirik sedikit pada _dasbor_ mobil, sepertinya Possy ku harus diberi tenanga. Okay, Possy, kita akan cari minum untuk mu. Setelah melihat pom bensin berada didepan, aku lansung membelok untuk memasuki pom bensin tersebut.

"Ini kembaliannya, nona." Aku menerima uang kembali itu, dan memasukkannya kedalam dompet.

"Siapa ka-" aku tidak bisa bertanya panjang lagi, saat pria aneh yang tidak ku kenal itu menarik tangan ku memasuki mobil.

Dia melajukan mobil dengan sangat cepat, bahkan saat aku melirik ke belakang yang ternyata ada empat orang pria berpakaian hitam mengumpat tidak jelas kearah mobil ku. Apa aku punya salah? Apa Possy ku salah? Tapi setelah melirik kesamping, aku tau siapa yang bersalah disini. Swiper!

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan dimobil ku?!" kenapa dia diam? Dan apa pula serigai itu? Menyebalkan!

"Hai, Love." Aku menganga habis-habisan. Ohh, Kami-sama cepat singkirkan pria aneh dari mobilku.

"Dengar! Aku tidak mengenal mu, kita saling tidak mengenal. Jadi, daripada masalah ini semakin aneh. Sebaiknya, kau segera menyingkir dari mobil ku."

"Kau tidak mengenal ku? Ohh, itu sangat menyakitkan." Bolehkah aku melempar pria yang sialnya tampan ini keluar dari mobil ku? Karena ekspresi kesakitannya itu memuakkan sekali.

"Dasar Swiper!" dengus ku sambil berpangku tangan, dan aku rasa dia mendengarnya.

"Love, kau menyebut ku apa?" tuh kan! Dia pasti mendengarnya.

"Swiper! Kau keberatan?! Kau datang secara tiba-tiba dan merusak rencana ku! Siapa lagi yang begitu kalau bukan Swiper!" ucapku kesal. Aku melirik Swiper, melihatnya tertawa malah membuat marah ku menuju stadium akhir.

"Ppfftt... kau sungguh menggemaskan Love, aku idak percaya jika cintaku suka menonton film itu." Swiper masih menggeleng tak percaya, memang salah jika aku menonton film itu? Itupun karena Moegi, adik perempuan ku yang berbeda dua tahun itu yang menyukai film tersebut dulu.

"Hentikan tawa mu, aku tidak melucu sekarang. Hilangkan panggilan aneh itu padaku, dan keluar dari mobil ku, Swiper!" apakah aku harus memanggil beberapa orang untuk mengusirnya?

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa, Love." Ucapnya tetap menampilkan seringaian yang misterius.

Semoga aku tidak bertemu Swiper lagi. Dia pintar, berhenti saat lampu merah. Melihat Swiper sudah pergi, aku melompat untuk ke kursi pengemudi. Aku berharap Ino masih menunggu ku.

* * *

"Bagus Sakura, apa kau tidak lihat berapa banyak lumut yang menempel padaku?" aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Ino, lumut? Bahkan rambutnya saja tetap tertata rapi.

"Hanya beberapa menit Ino, bukan tahun. Lagipula, itu semua salah Swiper!"

"Swiper? Apakah dia ada didunia nyata? Bukan di film anak-anak saja?" kalau tidak dihentikan, aku bisa tertawa keras sekarang.

"Bukan Ino, begini ceritanya." Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Ino, betapa pertemuan itu sangat aneh. Apalagi dengan Swiper.

"Kau? Menamai pria itu Swiper? Lucu sekali Sakura." Katanya dengan tertawa keras. Sekarang, malah aku yang menjadi kesal.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Salahkan dia yang tiba-tiba datang dengan seenaknya saja masuk kedalam mobil dan mengemudi dengan sembarangan. Dan jangan lupa, panggilan memuakkan itu. Memang, aku cintanya? Kenal saja tidak." Hahh... aku masih melihat Ino tertawa, sekarang aku merasa seperti badut penghibur anak-anak.

"Sudah, perutku akan sakit jika terus begini. Lebih baik kau menemani ku. Aku kesepian tampa Sai- _kun_..." oke, lupakan masalah Swiper,dan temani Ino yang kesepian tampa kekasihnya.

* * *

Aku menyesap teh hangat yang aku buat untuk menambah tenaga. Disaat anak-anak lain sibuk belajar, aku malah sibuk diruang Dewan Murid Sekolah.

Sebagai Dewan Wakil, aku harus merevisi ulang proposal-proposal kegiatan sebelum diberikan kepada Gaara, Dewan Ketua.

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan dipaksakan." Aku mendengar Gaara, dia memilih duduk disofa yang ada ditengah ruangan.

"Aku tidak suka melihat perkerjaan yang menumpuk, Gaara. Lagipula, apa yang dikerjakan Tayuya juga sudah bagus dan rapi. Jadi, aku tidak perlu memeriksa semuanya."

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu, mengambil cokies yang ada diatas meja. Tentu saja didalam toples.

"Aku dengar, ada anak baru yang akan masuk." Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba serius.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka?" Gaara memandang ku, mungkin berpikir darimana aku tau pemikirannya itu.

"Ya, jika benar orang itu. Aku memang tidak suka padanya. Pembuat onar." Aku mulai tertarik sekarang, selama ini Gaara tidak pernah begitu peduli, tapi sekarang? Apakah anak baru itu benar-benar berbahaya?

"Kau harus berhati-hati padanya, Sakura." Aku berhati-hati?

"Apa maksdu mu?"

"Sai sedang diluar kota, jadi kau yang harus menyambut anak baru itu dan mengenalkan sekolah padanya." Sial! Sekarang, perkerjaan ku malah bertambah. Dan, apa-apaan pula itu Sai? Dia Dewan Kesiswaan, tapi dengan seenaknya saja pergi liburan seperti itu.

"Jadi, kapan anak itu datang?"

"Sebentar lagi, makanya segeralah keruang Kepala Sekolah." Aku menghela napas, bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Baiklah."

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Jika benar orang itu, hati-hatilah padanya. Jangan terlalu dekat, dia seorang _Don Juan_." Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban perkataan Gaara, melihat Gaara yang seperti itu. Malah tambah membuat ku takut pada anak baru itu.

* * *

Suasan sekolah sepi saat ini, tentu saja karena sekarang jam pelajaran berlansung. Jadi, akan lebih mudah untuk ku nanti menjelaskan sekolah ini pada anak baru itu. Sebenarnya, aku cukup penasaran. Apakah anak baru itu adalah seseorang yang dibicarakan Gaara tadi? Dan kalau benar iya, apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti kalau aku sedang bersamanya?

"Pagi, Sakura- _senpai._ "

"Sakura- _senpai_."

Aku hanya menjawab ya dan tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Senang rasanya mereka masih menghargai ku, tapi kalau ada putih, pasti juga ada hitam kan? Karena tidak semua orang dapat menerima dengan baik seseorang tersebut.

Aku terus melangkah menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah, letaknya memang lumayan jauh dari ruang Dewan sendiri. Dilantai tiga, paling ujung.

Tokk.. tokk.. tokk...

"Masuk." Aku membuka pintu besar itu pelan, dan melihat Tsunade- _Kouchou_ bersama seorang pria. Tunggu dulu, _**dark blue**_? Rasanya ini tidak asing.

"Nah, ini Dewan Wakil. Haruno Sakura, dia yang akan mengantar mu berkeliling sekolah." Pria itu berbalik, dan menatap ku dengan senyum setengahnya yang ntah mengapa membuatku merinding.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Love."

"Swiper?" oh tidak! Kami-sama, mengapa kau mengirim makhluk ini padaku?!

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

Apa-apaan itu #tunjuk-tunjuk atas xD bukannya update chapter baru, aku malah publish cerita baru -,- hehe maafkan saya ;;))

Cerita yang lainnya lagi on the way kok^^ dan kalo ada kesalahan typo dan kawan-kawannya aku mohon maaf yaa ::)) terima kasih telah membaca^^

Terakhir, mind to review?^^

Sign, TaySky1998


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _*The Real Don Juan*_

Coba ku pikir, apakah aku bermimpi aneh semalam? Tidak, bermimpi mengerikan? Tidak, atau bermimpi terjadi sesuatu padaku? Tidak juga. Tapi, kenapa dia ada DISINI?! Huaaa...

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?! Kenapa kau mengikuti ku sampai disini?!" bahkan mengamuk seperti singa pun, dia tetap santai begini. Hahh... Swiper ini menguji kesabaran ku rupanya.

"Jangan bertindak seperti ini pada kekasih mu, Love. Orang-orang akan melihat kita nanti."

Tolong ambilkan aku air, karena perkataan pria ini membuat ku dehidrasi akut. Kekasih? Hah! Ini bukan april mop. Atau, jangan-jangan... Swiper ini gila? Jadi, rumah sakit mana yang harus ku hubungi?

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli!"

Aku lansung berjalan cepat menuju kelas, aku hanya dapat berdoa jika nanti aku tidak bertemu Swiper lagi. Ingin sekali rasanya membuat wajah Swiper itu lebam. Tapi... haruskah Kami-sama melukiskan wajahnya seperti dewa Yunani itu? Yang awal niat ingin memukul wajahnya, ujung-ujung juga tidak tega.

Aku melihat Gaara diujung jalan, sepertinya dia dari perpustakaan.

"Gaara!" mendengar suara ku, Gaara berhenti.

"Sakura? Kau sudah selesai?" Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, anak baru itu membuat ku stres." Gaara tampak berpikir setelah mendengar perkataan ku.

"Jadi dia Don Juan itu? Uchiha Sasuke. Benar bukan?"

Aku menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Uchiha? Rasanya aku pernah medengar nama ini.

"Aku tidak tau siapa namanya Gaara, dia benar-benar membuat ku kesal. Jadi, aku meninggalkannya begitu saja tadi."

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Kau tenang saja Sakura, kalau dia berani macam-macam padamu, kami semua berada dibelakang mu."

Ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa orang-orang takut pada kami. Dewan Murid Sekolah. Karena motto nya, masalah satu masalah bersama. Lagipula, kami berada dibawah perlindungan kepala sekolah. Dan tidak ada yang berani mencari masalah pada Tsunade-Kouchou.

Aku mengangguk pada Gaara, dan meninggalkan nya menuju kelas. Saat aku sampai dikelas, aku melirik tempat duduk disamping ku. Hinata masih izin rupanya, mungkin urusan keluarganya terlalu berat.

Saat sudah duduk dengan nyaman, aku mengeluarkan buku Biologi. Karena, sebentar lagi bel pelajaran kedua segera dibunyikan. Aku masih memandang bosan papan tulis yang ada coretan rumus dan angka didepan. Melihat itu, aku rugi sekali. Melewatkan pelajaran Matematika.

"Ohayou, Minna. Kita kedatangan murid baru, nah silahkan masuk."

Oh tidak, jangan lagi! Apakah aku berdoa tidak tulus? Sehingga kami-sama tidak mengabulkannya?!

"Hn, ohayou. Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya sambil berkedip kepada para kaum hawa disini. Rasanya, aku sangat ingin sekali melempar pulpen ini tepat didepan matanya.

"Baik, silahkan duduk disamping Inuzuka, Uchiha." Aku dapat menghela napas lega, setidaknya dia tidak didekat ku.

"Sensei, bolehkan aku duduk disamping Haruno Sakura saja? Karena aku ingin duduk disamping kekasih ku." Tamat! Hidupku benar-benar sudah TAMAT!

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu silahkan." Sekarang aku merasa kau membunuh ku perlahan Anko- _sensei_.

"Sensei! Disini tempat duduk Hinata."

"Tak apa Sakura, Hinata bisa duduk disebelah Inuzuka Kiba." Sadarlah wahai Anko- _sensei_ , jangan dekatkan aku dengan Swiper.

Aku masih memerhatikan Swiper berjalan perhalan kearah ku. Ini seperti, setiap langkah yang akan diam ambil untuk mendekat kearah ku, itu sama saja dengan menusukku dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari ku, Love." Sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin sebilah pisau menusuk ku dengan nyata.

* * *

"Jadi, kau akan tetap mengabaikan ku dan tiduran diatas meja dengan tidak jelas itu?" Ino, bisakah kau diam sebentar? Aku pusing.

"Kau lihat wajahku? Pucat bukan? Jadi, pergilah mencari kegiatan lain daripada mengganggu ku, Ino."

Andaikan saja disini ada mesin waktu, aku pasti akan segera membatalkan janji pada Ino waktu itu. Sehingga, aku tidak bertemu Uchiha-Swiper-Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Dan , kalau ada yang bertanya dimana dia sekarang? Beruntunglah masih ada Naruto dan Neji yang membawanya pergi. Kalau tidak, aku dan dia bisa menjadi permen karet.

"Jelaskan! Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi kekasihnya Sasuke?!" Sasuke? Ino mengenal Swiper ini ternyata.

"Ino, Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah Swiper. Dan, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Satu lagi, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan nya. _No relationship_!"

Aku makin kesal dengan Ino. Oke, itu memang mulutnya yang berbicara. Tapi, tidak bisakah mulut pinta itu berhenti diam?!

"Bagaimana aku mengenalnya? Itu karena dia sepupunya Sai-kun. Dan, Sasuke adalah _**Swiper-mu**_ itu? Yang ini baru mengejutkan. Tapi, dia memang seorang berandalan Sakura. Lihat saja penampilannya tadi, acak-acakan dengan _stay cool_ nya. Keren..."

Aku lansung melempar pensil tak bersalah itu ke kepala Ino, dan mencongkel matanya juga boleh? Karena matanya sudah rusak. _Come on_ Ino, apakah tidak ada kata-kata yang nyata selain itu?

Aku menggeleng. Ino hanya memandang ku bingung sejak tadi, mungkin dia berpikir aku sedang bersama inner ku. Tapi, dia tidak tau apa yang aku dan inner ku biacarakan.

"Tidak! Dia tidak keren! Dan mengenai namanya, aku juga baru ingat kalau Sai pernah bercerita bahwa, dia mempunyai sepupu seumuran kita dari klan Uchiha. Tapi, aku tidak percaya kalau itu adalah Swiper! Sialan Sai! Dengan seenaknya saja meninggalkan sepupu anehnya disekolah tercinta ku!"

Aku tidak memandang Ino lagi, kepala ku serasa mau pecah terbelah tiga. Hidup tenang yang ku jalani selama ini menghilang dalam hitungan 24 jam. Apalagi melihat tatapan dari semua remaja perempuan di kelas ku, seperti mereka ingin menguliti ku hidup-hidup.

Itu hanya satu kelas, bagaimana kalau satu sekolah menatap ku seperti itu? Kami-sama, muculkan _blackhole_ didepan ku sekarang juga...

"Baiklah, kau tidak mau makan. Aku yang akan makan, bye Sakura."

Dia meninggalkan ku begitu saja setelah pamit padaku. Ya, mungkin begitu lebih baik. Aku hanya ingin tidur dan menghilangkan beban kesialan yang ada padaku.

Aku melihat Ino pergi bersama Tayuya dan Tenten diujung pintu kelas. Kalau keadaan ku tidak begini, aku pasti sudah bergabung bersama mereka.

Hahh...

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, kejadian ini memang aneh. Pertama, kenapa Swiper masuk kedalam mobil ku secara tiba-tiba? Kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku malah sembunyi di toilet pom bensin itu, tidak di mobil orang yang tidak kita kenal.

Kedua, apa maksud pemuda itu dengan seenaknya dan percaya diri memanggil ku dengan sebutan _**love**_? Yang kenyataan itu adalah peremuan pertama kami.

Ketiga, kenapa dia dengan tiba-tiba pendah kesini?! Hell no! Swiper itu penuh dengan tanda tanya. Tunggu, aku melupakan sesuatu! Terakhir, mengapa Naruto dan Neji bisa mengenalnya?

* * *

Selama jam pelajaran berlansung, pikiran ku sama sekali tidak tenang. Swiper mulai mengganggu ku dengan tingkah anehnya. Meniup-niup pelan telinga ku, mengelus rambut indah ku, bahkan memainkannya sehingga ku rasa rambut kusut.

Aku sudah mencoba menyuruhnya berhenti, tapi apalah daya? Aku hanya seorang gadis lemah disini. Bahkan aku seudah melempar tangan nya jauh-jauh, tapi tetap saja tangan itu kembali berada di kepala ku.

Aku sudah berencana memaksa Hinata untuk kembali kesekolah lagi, tapi urusan keluarga dengan _bebet bobotnya_ itu membuat Hinata akan lebih lama izin. Dan tentu saja dengan izinnya Hinata itu, menjadika Swiper duduk permanen disini. Aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa dengan pria menyebalkan ini. Bahkan, aku dengan beraninya tidak memerhatikan pelajaran Orochimaru- _sensei_ yang kata orang galaknya _super duper_ disekolah.

Memikirkan cara mengusir pria itu lenih penting rasanya, daripada memerhatikan pelajaran Fisika milik Oro- _sensei_ tercinta. Maafkan aku Oro-sensei, kali ini biarkanlah aku _khilaf_ dalam pelajaran mu.

* * *

Aku menuju toko buku yang biasa aku kunjungi bersama Ino dan lainnya. Lagu _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ menemani perjalanan ku ke toko buku. Toko buku adalah pilihan tempat yang tenang untuk ku melepas penat setelah kejadian disekolah tadi yang membuat hari ku hancur dalam sekejap oleh Swiper.

Aku lansung memarkirkan Possy ku ditempat yang aman dan menguncinya dengan cepat, agar orang seperti Swiper tidak bisa menyelinap lagi. Tapi, menyebut Swiper seperti mantra bagiku. Kenapa? Karena orang yang dikejar empat pria berbaju hitam itu mirip sekali dengan Swiper. Swiper! Aku juga harus mengejarnya, mana tau aku menemukan sebuah jawaban disana.

Aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara mereka dijalan yang buntu itu. Aku memilih sembunyi, akan lebih aman begitu. Aku masih memasang kuping ku dengan baik, berharap aku menemukan sesuatu disana. Tapi yang terdengar adalah, suara rintihan dan kesakitan dari Swiper. Dan, seketika itu juga perasaan kasihan dan iba hinggap didada ku.

Aku tidak bisa seperti ini, Swiper harus ditolong dengan segera. Oke, ini memang tindakan ceroboh dan nekad. Tapi, tidak ada juga cara selain ini. Karena tempat ini sangat sepi, dan aku tidak mau melihat Swiper mati mengenaskan sebelum dia menjelaskan semuanya padaku.

"SASUKE!" empat pria itu begitu tersejut mendengar suara ku yang begitu menggelengar diantara mereka.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Uchiha." Aku masih mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas.

Mereka meninggalkan Swiper begitu saja setelah melihat ku, dan apa yang dilakukan Swiper ini sehingga urusan mereka belum selesai bahkan sudah hampir bunuh-membunuh?! Apa Swiper adalah keluarga seorang mafia? Yang benar saja! Setelah melihat empat pria tadi pergi, aku setengah berlari menuju Swiper yang terkapar ditempat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha?! Kenapa mereka melakukan tindakan kekerasan seperti ini?!" aku masih panik melihat keadaan Swiper yang sangat buruk. Terdapat banyak luka dan lebam ditubuhnya.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Kenapa kau memanggil ku Uchiha lagi?" suaranya, kenapa bisa suaranya setenang ini. Tidak ada kesan Don Juan lagi, dan itu sukses membuat ku gugup.

"I-itu... hanya spontanitas! Tidak lebih."

Aku memerhatikan Swiper lagi, dia pasti ingin berdiri dengan posisi seperti itu. Tapi, tenaga ya saja masih belum pulih, bagaimana dia mau berjalan?

"Sasuke!" aku menahan tubuhnya yang seakan jatuh, tapi kenapa juga mulut ini harus menyebut _**Sasuke**_ lagi?!

"Spontanitas untuk yang kedua kalinya eh, Love?" Swiper tetaplah Swiper, kembali ke habitat semula.

"Keadaan mu sebegini parah tetapi kau tetap berbicara seperti itu padaku? Dasar gila!" sekali lagi Swiper terkekeh melihat tingkah ku, dan itu tetap saja menjadi hal yang menyebalkan.

"Dimana rumah mu? Aku akan mengantar mu pulang, tidak baik kau berkeliaran dengan kondisi seperti ini." Aku menatapnya, tapi dia malah memberikan senyuman miring yang... sudahlah!

"Tidak, bawa saja aku ke rumah mu." Aku lansung mundur beberapa langkah darinya, dan memberikannya tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau? Tidak berniat macam-macam kan?" dia menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku akan _**"macam-macam"**_ padamu saat kau menjadi istri ku." Ucapnya sambil membuat pergerakan seperti tanda kutip pada tangan nya. Dan kurasa, otaknya memang bermasalah.

"Baiklah." Itu karena terpaksa, dan aku sungguh menyesal telah mengikuti pria ini. Karena apa? Karena akulah yang selalu menerima getanhnya.

* * *

"Auu!" rintihnya saat aku memberi antiseptik pada lukanya itu.

Aku memang membawanya ke rumah, dan itu sebatas hanya ingin menolong. Tidak lebih. Keadaan nya benar-benar kacau saat ini. aku masih berpikir, apa masalahnya sampai membuat keempat pria itu brutal? Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku memang kasihan padanya. Luka dan lebamnya itu pasti akan sulit hilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka Uchiha? Kenapa mereka memukul mu seperti ini? " dia diam, sepertinya dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Sasuke. Kalau tidak, aku tiak ingin bicara padamu."

Sekarang, suara nya berubah dingin. Ada apa dengan pria ini? dia aneh! Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana mendeskripsikan keanehannya. Dia seperti memiliki dua kepribadian, ah bukan! Tiga.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" dia hanya menatap ku dalam, dan aku baru menyadari kalau dia mempunyai bola mata onyx.

"Kau? Mengkhawatirkan ku?"

Aku lansung menghindar dari tatapan itu, tatapan mematikan yang bisa menyihir ku. Dan aku benci mengakui kalau matanya itu indah. Apalagi dengan suara yang tenang dan menghanyutkan itu. Aku benci.

"Aku sudah selesai, sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja dulu di sofa. Aku akan ke belakang." Aku akan meninggalkan nya jika saja dia tidak menarik tangan dan kembali duduk disofa.

"Apalagi?!" ucap ku kesal padanya.

Dia hanya memandang ku dalam sekali lagi. Oh tidak! Jangan mata itu! Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah dia merebut ciuman pertama ku! Aku lansung mendorong nya menjauh, jantung ku berdetak cepat. Sialan pria ini! apa yang dilakukannya sungguh keterlaluan!

"Bagus Uchiha, sekarang kau telah melihatkan kepadaku siapa kau sebenarnya."

Aku menatapnya sinis, dan segera bangkit dari sofa. Mendengar tawa kecilnya itu, membuat rasa benci ku semakin meningkat.

"Dan kau juga pasti tau, dimana pintu keluarnya."

Aku lansung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Uchiha brengsek itu, dan semoga saja dia dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah ku. _'dasar Uchiha gila! Sasuke gila! Uchiha Sasuke tidak waras!'_ aku masih merutuki Swiper itu dalam hati.

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidur ku, setelah mendengar suara bibi Chiyo memanggil ku untuk makan malam. Sudah jam delapan malam rupanya, aku tidak menyadari sudah tertidur selama itu.

Aku lansung bergegas ke ruang makan, karena cacing diperut ku sedang _berdemo_. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan yang masuk ke perut ku hari ini adalah sarapan tadi pagi. Dan semua itu karena Uchiha gila yang _nyempil_ di kehidupan ku. Menyebalkan!

"Silahkan, Sakura-sama." Ucap bibi Chiyo sambil memberikan makanan ku.

"Terima kasih, Chiyo Baa-san."

Wanita paruh baya yang sudah mengabdi pada keluarga ku begitu lama itu, hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Umm, bibi Chiyo, apakah pria itu sudah pergi?" bibi Chiyo berbalik menatap ku.

"Sudah nona, dan dia menitipkan ini. Ini untuk Sakura-sama." Ucapnya lagi sambil memberiku selembar kertas yang dilipat dua.

Aku mengambil nya pelan, berharap isi surat ini tidak macam-macam. Aku melanjutkan makan ku, dan memutuskan membaca surat itu dikamar saja.

Aku sudah berada dikamar sekarang, melihat surat itu ditangan ku membuat aku sangat penasaran dengan isinya. Lagipula, apa maksud Swiper itu memberi ku ini? semua yang dilakukannya benar-benar aneh. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa Kami-sama menghadirkan dia dalam hidup ku. Baru satu hari saja sudah kacau begini, apalagi hari-hari berikutnya.

Aku duduk dimeja belajar, membuka perlahan kertas kecil itu dan membacanya.

 _ **Terima kasih atas semuanya, Sakura**_

 _ **With love, U.S**_

Ya, sama-sama. Karena aku tidak tau harus berkata apalagi selain ini untuk surat itu. Apa pemuda ini tidak tau kalau aku marah padanya tadi? Dia bersikap seperti seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dianatar kami.

Hah, sebaiknya aku tidur. Aku menuju tempat tidur setelah melipat kecil kertas itu dan menyelipkannya disalah satu buku yang ada dimeja.

* * *

Aku memakirkan mobilku ditempat biasa sambil berjalan santai memasuki sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk ku, hari dimana aku mendapat jadwal berpatroli.

Kalau kalian semua penggemar **Harry Potter** , kalian pasti tau sistim ini. Patroli malam dan detensi. Dan benar, sistim yang kami pakai memang terinspirasi dari kisah **Harry Potter karya J.K. Rowling**. Tapi, kami tidak patroli malam.

Patroli yang kami laksanakan terjadi dua kali sehari, sebelum bel istirahat dan sesudah bel istirahat. Dan itupun terbagi kedalam dua tim. Mereka yang kedapatan keluar kelas tampa memakai kartu izin maka akan mendapat ganjarannya. Pilihan mereka hanya ada dua, pencabutan poin kelas dan detensi.

Sistim pencabutan poin kelas ini persaingan nya sangat ketat, karena satu yang berbuat masalah, semua akan menerima akibatnya. Ketika satu kelas mendapat penghargaan atau menang saat lomba, makan poin kelas mereka meningkat. Dan saat mereka melakukan hal buruk seperti keluar kelas tampa izin, maka poin kelas mereka akan dicabut. Dan siapa kelas yang berhasil mengumpulkan poin paling banyak dari semester awal sampai akhir, maka mereka semua berhak mendapat hadiah jalan-jalan keluar negeri. Disitulah letak persaingannya, setiap kelas akan berlomba-lomba mendapat poin mereka.

Lain lagi detensi, detensi terbagi atas ringan, sedang, dan berat, itu tergantung ketidaksiplinan apa yang mereka lakukan. Kalau pelaku memilih pencabutan poin, maka Dewan Murid akan menghapus poin kelas mereka yang tertera dimonitor kelas, ruang kepala sekolah, ruang majelis guru, dan ruang Dewan Kepala. Nama pelaku juga akan tertera setelah poin dihilangkan, dan hal itu sangat-sangat memalukan.

Makanya, mereka yang bersalah sering meminta detensi daripada pencabutan poin. Dan karena itu jugalah anak-anak lain tidak mau bergaul dengan Dewan Murid, karena kamilah poin mereka hilang dan mendapat detensi. Padahal, yang kenyataan nya, itu salah mereka sendiri.

Hari ini, aku satu tim dengan Tayuya dan kami akan memulai ekspedisi pada jam pelajaran ketiga.

"Selamat Sakura, seharusnya kau membelanjakan ku sesuatu." Aku menatap Tayuya tidak mengerti, selamat atas dasar apa?

"Bukannya kau kekasih Uchiha itu?" aku menghela napas, ini pasti gara-gara Ino.

"Kau pasti mendengarnya dari Ino kan? Itu tidak be-" aku lansung berhenti bicara saat Tayuya menutup mulut ku.

"Ssstt! Aku mendengar sesuatu Sakura." Oke, kenapa suasana tiba-tiba sunyi senyap seperti ini?

"Stop! Tayuya, jangan menakuti ku!"

"Aku tidak menakuti mu, diam dan dengar saja."

Aku memang mendengar suara aneh, tapi serius, itu bukan berasal dari dunia gaib. Hanya saja, suara itu terdengar menjijikan. Dan suara menjijikan itu berasal dari Auditorium.

Kami berdua berjalan pelan kesana, semoga saja sang pelaku tidak menyadari kehadiran kami. Aku membuka pintu Audit, dan lansung tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Wow, ada perangko dan surat Sakura."

Pasangan itu terkejut dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Keadaan mereka acak-acakan, sangat kacau. Dan coba tebak, siapa pemeran utamanya disini? Swiper Sasuke dan si _bad girl_ Matsuri.

"Well, the real Don Juan is comeback." Ejek ku pada Sasuke sambil memberikan Swiper brengsek itu tatapan merendahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

Chapter 2 up! happy reading^^

balasan review:

Dyn Adr: hahah aku juga terinspirasi karena dengerin lagu itu juga lohh :D ini udah lanjut ;;) review lagi?^^

Rastafaras uchiha: ini udah panjang kah? ini udah update #maaf gak kilat ::)) review lagi?^^

echaNM: hahaha begitulah sakura XD review lagi?^^

moydini: pertanyaan mu akan terjawab seiring waktu berjalan #yaelah XD ini udah update #maaf gak kilat (2) review lagi?^^

syahidah973: ini udah update ;;)) #maaf gak kilat (3) review lagi?^^

shaulaamalfoy: ini udah lanjut ::)) review lagi?^^

undhoot: ini udah lanjut ;;)) maaf gak bisa cepat ::)) review lagi?

LVenge: boots nya ntar aku cariin yaa ;;)) #plakk #abaikan review lagi?^^

Alwi arki: me adn him udah up lohh ;;)) makasi ::)) review lagi?^^

5a5u5aku5ara: in udah next ;;)) maaf gak bisa cepat ::)) review lagi?^^

AiRiko Basketball: ini udah lanjut ;;)) makasih saran nya ::)) review lagi?^^

CherystyFlorenza: ini udah lanjut ;;)) review lagi?^^

KhofitaRenaZalfran: pertanyaan mu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ::)) review lagi?^^

Hyuugadevit-Cherry: ini udah update ;;)) #maaf gak kilat (4) review lagi?^^

niau: hahaha XD ini udah lanjut ca ;;)) semoga FFn mu gak bermasalah lagi yaa ::)) jadi bisa update chapter baru :D review lagi?^^

bagaimana chapter ini menurut anda? maaf baget yaa update nya lama, bulan-bulan sekarang saya memang slow update, tapi akan saya usahakan juga nyuri-nyuri waktu disela kesibukan buat ujian ;;)) ohya, bagi teman-teman semua yg join di wattpad, ayo read other story saya dan vomment di wattpad KarinaSky1998, mana tau suka ;;)) #promosi hehe XD dan terima kasih juga buat yg udah fav&foll serta read&review ::)) juga maafkan saya jika typonya masih nyangkut^^

So, see you next chapter!

Sign, TaySky1998


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _*Bad Boy*_

"Jadi, katakan pada kami hukuman apa yang pantas kami berikan kepada kalian berdua. _Ne_ , Uchiha dan Matsuri?" mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Tayuya kepada mereka.

Aku mendengus menatap Swiper brengsek itu, setelah kemarin dia merebut ciuman pertama ku, sekarang dia malah enak-enakan melakukan hal menjijikan itu disekolah.

Aku berpikir, Jepang memang mempunyai pergaulan yang bebas, tapi... bisakah mereka melakukannya tidak dilingkungan sekolah?! Setidaknya sewalah hotel atau penginapan, dasar tidak bermodal!

Setelah memandang Uciha brengsek itu, aku menatap Matsuri dengan tatapan jijik. Yang satu ini juga, dasar murahan! Setiap ada laki-laki yang tampan dan rupawan pasti selalu dikejar. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku menangkap basah Matsuri melakukan hal _'itu'_.

"Sudahlah Tayuya, mereka pasti akan diam seperti sepanjang waktu. Begini saja, Matsuri, karena kau sudah kedapatan tiga kali melakukan hal ini dalam lingkungan sekolah pada saat jam pelajaran berlansung, hukuman mu akan kami bicarakan dalam rapat nanti. Dan kau Uchiha! Detensi sedang, urutan kelima, kau bisa membacanya di mading Tata Tertib Sekolah. Dan hukuman mu dimulai hari ini, aku pergi."

Aku meninggalkan mereka begitu saja dengan Tayuya. Sungguh, berada dalam satu ruang bersama mereka membuat ku sesak. Tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik. Yang dikatakan Gaara memang benar, si Don Juan Uchiha yang brengsek!

Aku tidak berjalan kembali ke kelas, tidak. Aku butuh ruangan yang bisa menenangkan pikiran ku, melihat keadaan Uchiha seperti tadi membuat ku kesal dan marah. Jangan mengira kalau aku cemburu, jangan. Karena aku sama sekali tidak menyukai apalagi mencintai Uchiha itu, tidak akan pernah. Aku kesal dan marah hanya karena, kenapa first kiss dicuri oleh orang yang seperti itu?! Nasib ku benar-benar sial.

* * *

Saat ini aku berada di ruangan ku, ruang Dewan Wakil. Salah-satu tempat yang cocok dan nyaman dengan masalah yang menimpa ku saat ini.

Aku menenggelamkan kepala ku dalam lipatan tangan diatas meja, berharap agar cara ini berhasil menghilangkan _stress_ yang aku alami. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan merasakan seseorang mengelus rambut ku, berusaha membuat ku _rilex_.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gaara, itu sudah pasti. Aku memang merasakan elusan dari tangan itu sangat familiar di kepala ku.

Gaara memang bersikap seperti kakak yang baik untuk ku, selalu melindungi dimanapun aku berada. Satu fakta yang tidak diketahui anak di sekolahan ini kecuali anggota Dewan Murid adalah Gaara, kakak sepupu ku.

Walaupun aku terlahir beberapa bulan setelah Gaara, tapi aku tetap menghargainya sebagai kakak ku. Karena sebab itu jugalah, ibuku sedikit melunak perihal menetapnya aku di Jepang. Karena, ada Gaara yang mengawasi, melindungi, dan menjaga ku.

Gaara sendiri tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah di Tokyo ini, kadang kala dia pergi ke rumah ku hanya untuk makan saja, dasar Gaara. Aku mengangkat wajah ku dan tersenyum menatap Gaara.

"Kau tau? Jika yang lain melihat mu seperti ini padaku. Kejadian satu tahun yang lalu akan terulang lagi. Apa kau mau?" aku tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian itu.

Saat itu, kami masih menduduki bangku kelas satu. Selama masa orientasi sekolah, aku selalu bersama Gaara. Tidak lepas darinya. Sehingga, orang-orang mengira kalau aku dan Gaara adalah sepasang kekasih. Kalian ingin tau bagaimana pendapat kami dengan hal ini? kami hanya diam, tertawa dalam hati, dan membiarkan saja hal itu berlalu.

"Aku tidak peduli Sakura, setidaknya melihat kita begini, mereka akan tau berhadapan dengan siapa jika mereka mencoba mengganggu atau mendekati mu," ucapnya santai sambil duduk didepan ku.

"Dasar _sister complex_."

"Biarkan, aku tidak peduli. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Benarkan? _My sweety Sakura_."

Dia mengacak rambut ku, lalu bangkit berdiri untuk membuat segelas _capuccino_ di ujung ruangan sana. Tidak mempedulikan wajah kesal ku karena panggilan _spesialnya_ itu.

"Jadi, katakan padaku, apa yang membuat adik tercinta ku menjadi pusing seperti ini?"

Gaara sudah berada didepan ku lagi, kembali ke tempat duduk di hadapanku sambil menyeruput _capuccino_ nya.

"Jangan tanyakan apapun padaku Gaara, aku tidak ingin diintograsi saat ini." Aku kembali pada posisi awal, menenggelamkan kepala ku dalam lipatan tangan ku.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, tak masalah bagiku. Ohya, Tayuya melapor padaku tadi, tentang Matsuri yang telah melakukan hal yang tidak baik dilingkungan sekolah. Jadi, hukuman apa yang pantas kita berikan?"

Sial! Gaara mengungkit masalah ini. Aku sudah menghilangkan masalah ini sejauh mungkin di kepala ku. Sebab, membicarakan masalah ini sama saja dengan mengingatkan ku akan Si Bastard Swiper!

"Aku tidak tau _Nii-san_ , jangan bicarakan ini padaku."

Aku melihat Gaara menghela napas, saat aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'kakak'_ itu. Artinya, aku memang tidak ingin diganggu dan tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu saat ini.

"Oke, aku akan keluar. Sepertinya kau memang butuh tempat untuk menenangkan masalah mu, ya walaupun aku tidak tau itu masalah apa. Dan, jangan lupa rapat nanti, untuk membahas masalah Matsuri. Bye, Sakura."

Setelah mengelus rambut ku sekali lagi, Gaara meninggalkan ku di ruangan ini. Dan, seperti yang aku bilang tadi, dia mengerti maksud ku.

* * *

Aku menyantap makanan yang ada didepan ku dengan lahap, menikmati atmosfir waktu istirahat yang ramai. Membebaskan pikiran ku yang acak-acakan tadi.

Begitu juga dengan mereka. Ino, Tenten, Tayuya, dan Hinata. Kembalinya Hinata ke sekolah adalah salah satu kabar menggembirakan bagiku, ditambah lagi dengan ketidakhadiran Kiba yang membuat suasana hatiku sedikit bagus. Yang artinya, aku akan duduk dengan Hinata kembali!

Memang, sejak kejadian tadi pagi itu, aku benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Melihat wajahnya membuat kemarahan ku mencapai titik ubun-ubun. Ntah apa yang pasti dari penyebab reaksi ku itu, tapi itu terjadi secara alami, begitu saja, secara spontan.

"Hai," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba bergabung bersama kami. Dan tentu saja itu sudah pasti...

"SAI-KUN!" ck, Ino tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Suaranya itu membuat kuping ku sakit ditambah dengan tatapan seisi kantin pada meja kami.

Sepertinya, Sai memang sengaja memberi Ino kejutan. Sengaja datang pada pertengahan jam sekolah, sengaja tidak memberitau Ino perihal kepulangannya ini.

Ino lansung memeluk Sai erat, dan dibalas oleh Sai dengan memeluknya lembut dengan senyuman itu. Semua orang pasti berpikir, bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang paling romantis. Dan itu benar, aku bersyukur Sai serius dengan Ino. Dari sikap dan kepribadian saja aku dapat melihat bahwa Sai adalah pemuda yang baik. Tidak seperti... ah, sudahlah.

Sai meletakkan _paper bag_ dihadapan kami, oleh-oleh? Great! Sai tidak melupakan janjinya. Aku memang memintanya untuk membawakan oleh-oleh dari Kyoto.

" _Thanks_ Sai, kau tidak melupakan janji mu." Aku tersenyum padanya, mengambil _paper bag_ tersebut.

"Sama-sama, aku tidak mungkin melupakan kalian, apalagi kalian menjaga kekasih ku selama aku tidak disini."

Sai mengambil tempat duduk diantara aku dan Ino, menatap ku seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke membuat ulah, benar begitu Sakura?" uhuk! Oleh-oleh cemilan yang dibawa Sai tadi sukses tertelan tidak sempurna.

"Kau tau? Tapi tetap bertanya padaku?" Sai pasti berpura-pura tidak tau, aku yakin dia telah menerima kabar ini sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin yang lebih jelas Sakura, setidaknya aku tau apa yang sepupu ku lakukan."

Aku mendengus. Hah! Sai seakan-akan mengenal sepupunya baru kemarin saja.

"Kenapa tidak tanya sepupu mu itu? Kau ingin penjelasan yang lebih jelas kan?" Sai menggeleng, dan menatap ku serius.

"Baik, aku tidak akan berpura-pura tidak tau lagi. Uchiha Sasuke memang seperti itu Sakura. Dia mempunyai sifat itu karena sesuatu yang dialaminya saat Junior High School. Mengalami sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi seorang Don Juan itu." Aku terdiam, ternyata ada alasan dibalik sikapnya itu.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Ya begitulah Sakura, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Itu sebuah privasi, tidak untuk dibagi-bagi." Sai bangkit tampa mempedulikan tatapan tajam ku padanya. "Ohya, kau pasti ingin tau kenapa Naruto dan Neji bisa mengenal Sasuke? Karena mereka satu Junior High School, sama dengan ku dan juga Gaara. Aku pergi dulu."

Dia mengecup kepala Ino dan berlalu meninggalkan ku dengan kebingungan ini. tapi setidaknya, satu fakta terungkap. Sasuke mengenal Naruto dan Neji karena mereka satu sekolah dulu.

Hah! Aku seperti memecahkan kasus misteri saja, masih banyak hal-hal yang belum terungkap tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Aku berada disini. Ya, itu benar. Taman sekolah. Aku butuh menghirup udara segar sebelum aku bertemu dengan Uchiha itu lagi.

Aku memang tidak mempunyai alasan untuk tidak bertemu Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Ini adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai Dewan Murid yang memberi detensi, aku wajib mendampingi dan mengawasi siswa tersebut melaksanakan hukumannya. Dan hal ini membuat ku menyesal telah memberikan hukuman pada Uchiha itu tadi, kenapa aku tidak meminta Tayuya saja yang memberinya hukuman?!

Dan pada akhirnya, mau tak mau, sejauh apapun aku menghindar, aku pasti akan bertemu dia lagi. Tidak peduli itu sekarang atau nanti. Tapi, kenapa terlalu cepat?! Hahh... ini semua menyebalkan.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

"Ah, Hinata. Ada apa?" Aku memerhatikan Hinata yang duduk disamping ku sambil memberikan minuman kaleng.

"Ku rasa, kau membutuhkan ini."

Dia menyodorkan minuman kaleng itu padaku. Aku mengangguk dan mengambil minuman itu dari tangan Hinata. Rasa-rasanya aku memang membutuhkan minuman itu, apalagi melihat butiran-butiran air yang menempel di kaleng tersebut. Terlihat menyegarkan.

"Baik, sekarang kau bisa ceritakan padaku masalah mu Sakura- _chan_."

Good Hinata. Aku tak perlu memberitahukan apa aku punya masalah atau tidak, dan kau sudah mengetahuinya. Aku menyeruput minuman ku dan menatap Hinata lagi.

"Hinata, begini. Jika kau dikejar oleh sekelompok penjahat, apakah kau mau bersembunyi ditempat seseorang yang tidak kau kenal?" Hinata tampak berpikir, meminum minumannya dan menatap ku lagi.

"Tidak," jawabnya santai.

"Jadi, jawaban mu tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak Sakura- _chan_ , aku tidak mengenal orang tersebut."

"Maksud mu? Seseorang akan melakukan hal tersebut jika saling mengenal?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap, dan menyeruput minumannya lagi.

"Ya, kalau bukan keduanya. Setidaknya salah satu diantara mereka."

Aku berpikir, apakah aku pernah bertemu Uchiha Sasuke sebelumnya? Rasanya tidak, atau jangan-jangan dia telah mengenal ku lebih dulu? Mungkin saja, itu mungkin terjadi. Aku harus bertanya padanya nanti. Harus.

* * *

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. apa yang aku lihat ini?" Sontak saja kedua pasangan itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Terdiam sebentar dan berbalik memandang ku. "Bagus sekali Uchiha, baru beberapa saat ketika kau akan melaksanakan hukuman mu, tapi kau sudah mengulanginya lagi."

Aku menatap sinis, dan dia hanya menyeringai sambil mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya **'apa salah ku?'** aku tidak menanggapinya dan beralih menatap gadis menyedihkan yang menjadi korban Uchiha berikutnya ini.

"Keluar kelas pada saat jam pelajaran berlansung tampa kartu izin, berciuman dengan salah seorang siswa yang akan melaksanakan detensinya, mengganggu berjalannya hukuman yang telah diberikan kepada siswa tersebut sehingga telah membuang waktunya detensinya dengan sia-sia. So, Hatake Shion, pilih salah satu hukuman yang akan aku berikan kepada mu atau pergi dari tempat ini lima menit dari sekarang!"

Aku tidak peduli tentang Hatake Shion yang lari terbirit-birit karena bentakan ku. Yang aku pedulikan adalah seringaian menyebalkan yang ada di wajah Uchiha itu. Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap tidak bersalah seperti ini.

"Mengangumkan _Love_ , aku tidak percaya kau mempunyai pengaruh besar disini," ucapnya masih dengan seringaian itu.

Bad boy, Uchiha Sasuke memang bad boy kelas ahli. Dia pikir, karena siapa Hatake Shion lari terbirit-birit seperti itu? Tidak memiliki perasaan bersalah sedikit pun.

"Nah, kau sudah tau sekarang kan? Jadi cepat laksanakan detensi mu dan hilangkan panggilan itu dari ku Uchiha!"

Dia tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Tetap diam sambil bersandar pada pintu ruang penyimpanan sekolah dengan style hands in his pocket. Ditambah dengan dasi yang dilonggarkan, dua dari atas kancing bajunya terbuka, terlebih lagi lengan bajunya yang digulung berantakan hingga siku.

Tampan dan keren dalam satu sisi yang bersamaan. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bodoh untuk melupakan masalahnya yang ada padaku dengan tampilan seperti itu.

"Ku rasa kita sudah membicarakan ini, Sakura." Mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu, aku merasa diriku disiram air es, dingin.

Kadang kala, melihatnya bersikap dingin seperti ini memang membuat ku cukup takut untuk beragrumen lebih padanya. Aku benci hawa tajam dan dingin nan menusuk itu.

"Ba-baiklah, sekarang menyingkirlah dari tempat itu Sasuke."

"Hn."

Aku lansung membuka pintu ruang penyimpanan sekolah. Debu dan hawa lembab disana lansung menyapa kulit ku saat kami melangkah memasuki ruangan itu.

Lansung saja aku menjelaskan kepada Sasuke apa yang harus dia lakukan disini. Dan beruntungnya, dia tidak menganggu ku dan lansung melaksanakan apa yang menjadi tugasnya.

Sebenarnya, aku masih bingung dengan Sasuke. Apa yang bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? apa karena suatu hal? Atau karena seseorang? Dan- tunggu! Kenapa aku sampai lupa menanyakan suatu hal padanya?

Aku harus menanyakannya, aku harus memastikan apakah aku pernah bertemu orang seperti Uchiha Sasuke sebelumnya.

Baiklah, semoga ini berhasil.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke, apakah kau mengenal ku sebelumnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

* * *

Hallo, chapter tiga is up!^^

Pojok review:

williewillydoo: karena belum saatnya karin muncul XD tapi tenang aja kok, karin pasti ambil bagian disini^^

Dobe Amaa-chan: ini udah lanjut^^

zarachan: ini udah lanjut loh^^

Arisha Kyou: ini udah dilanjutkan^^

Niayuki: ini udah lanjut^^

nkaalya: sasuke kan emang sok misterius gituu XD ini udah lanjut yaa^^

shaulaamalfoy: ini udah lanjut^^

echaNM: sasu gak ngapa-ngapain kok *ehem* XD

LadyAbsurd: mudah-mudahan sasu dapat karma nya yaa XD ini udah up^^ maaf gak kilat ;;))

Hyuugadevit-Cherry: aku gak akan biarin sasu sama yang lain karena sasu jodohnya saku ::)) ini udah up walau gak kilat^^

LVenge: uchiha ini mah aneh orang hihi^^ #abaikan ini udah lanjut ;;))

Harika PCY-OSH: karena sasuke kembaran swiper XD #gaje #abaikan ini udah next yaa^^

I hate sasuke: ini udah lanjut^^

hanazono yuri: ini udah lanjut yaa^^

donat bunder: pasti ada kok POV nya sasuke, ditunggu aja yaa^^

raizel's wife: ini udah lanjut^^ Don Juan itu sebutan untuk laki-laki penakluk wanita di spanyol dan itali, bisa searching lagi kok di paman google ::))

KhofitaRenaZalfr: arigatou yaa ::)) dan silahkan dibaca chapter tiga nya jugaa^^

Nurulita as Lita-san: ini udah lanjut^^

joruri katsushika: ini udah update^^

Yosh! Akhirnya update juga chapter tiga^^ ohya, aku bikin disini shion jadi hatake yaa, ntah kenapa waktu aku searching di google klan shion hatake. Jadi aku pilih itu aja^^ dan mengenai me and him, sesuai pertimbangan ku, aku akan tetap update di Fanfiction^^ yeay!

Big thanks to yang udah read, review, fav, and follow. Karena cerita ku ini gak ada apa-apanya tampa kehadiran kalian :') dan sekali lagi mohon maaf jika masih ada typo-nya^^

Akhir kata, mind to review?

Sign, TaySky1998^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _*First Date*_

Aku harus menanyakannya, aku harus memastikan apakah aku pernah bertemu orang seperti Uchiha Sasuke sebelumnya.

Baiklah, semoga ini berhasil.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke, apakah kau menyenal ku sebelumnya?"

Sasuke tampak sedikit terdiam mendengar perkataan dariku. Apakah yang aku tanyakan itu salah? Sehingga, reaksinya cukup berlebihan bagi ku. Kalau seandainya dia mengenal diriku, kenapa dari awal harus bersikap _sok_ misterius seperti ini. Ini membuat ku semakin bingung.

Aku masih menatapnya, dia tetap diam. Sepertinya dia berpikir, berpikir apakah dia harus menjawab pertanyaan ku atau tidak. Aku berharap dia memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku tidak mengenal mu sebelumnya."

"Tapi, kenapa kau masuk ke mobil ku saat kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Setidaknya, pertama bagiku."

"Karena, aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Aku melihatnya menarik napas. Apakah pertanyaan ku sebegitu sulit nya? Sehingga, untuk menjawab saja dia enggan.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Oh, ayolah Sakura. Apa kau tidak lihat keadaan ku waktu itu? Itu cukup menjelaskan kenapa aku masuk ke mobil mu. Dan jangan menanyai ku apapun lagi, karena kita akan lama berada ditempat yang pengap ini, atau kau mau kita berduaan disini?"

Melihat dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, membuat ku cepat-cepat harus meninggalkan ruangan sialan ini. Berlama-lama bersama Uchiha Sasuke membuat ku sakit jantung. Bisa-bisa, aku mati muda mendadak karena ulahnya.

"Si-siapa yang mau berduan dengan mu?! Cepat selesaikan detensi mu atau aku akan menambah hukuman mu Sasuke!"

Dan satu lagi, aku akan cepat tua jika didekat nya. Selalu emosi seperti ini membuat ku lelah. Dan semua itu gara-gara Uchiha- _Swiper_ -Sasuke.

* * *

 _Tokyo Midtown Mall_

Aku menikmati es krim ku dengan lahap dengan Ino yang duduk didepan ku sambil memainkan ponsel nya.

"Kau akan membiarkan nya mencair? Oh, es krim yang malang."

Aku menatap kasihan kepada es krim itu, bahkan sudah 15 menit kami disini. Ino masih tetap membiarkannya begitu saja.

Aku dan Ino berada disalah satu Mall yang masih di Tokyo tentunya. Hari ini adalah hari kami untuk bersenang-senang. Berbelanja, ke salon, spa, dan berbagai macam perawatan lainnya.

"Hei, Ino!"

"Ck! Jangan mengganggu ku Sakura, carilah kesibukan mu disini."

Hahh... dasar _pig_! Dia mengacuhkan ku disini. Kalau dia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Sai-nya itu, kenapa dia harus mengajak ku tadi. Kadang-kadang Ino bermetamorfosis menjadi makhluk yang menyebalkan jika itu menyangkut dengan Sai.

Aku tidak memerhatikan Ino lagi, mencoba mencari kesibukan seperti apa yang dikatakan nya. Dengan mengotak-atik ponsel ku, aku mencoba mencari aplikasi yang tidak membuat ku bosan. Sehingg, jika Ino memanggil ku, aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Saatnya pembalasan untuk mu _pig_.

"Sakura..."

Satu, aku tidak akan menanggapi mu. Rasakan pembalasan ku...

"Sa-sakura... i-ituu..."

Dua, salah kan dirimu yang sudah mengacuhkan ku Ino.

"Sa-Sakura... I-itu.. Sasu-"

"Hai, _Love_."

 **Cup**

Tunggu, apa ini? sesuatu yang lembab, dan mebekas dipipi ku?

"SASUKE!"

Sialan, Sasuke mengecup pipiku didepan orang banyak seperti ini?! apa yang dipikirkan pria gila ini?! Apakah menganggu disekolah saja tidak cukup? Kenapa harus ada acara mengecup pipi segala. Ino juga tidak memberitahu ku, tapi tunggu! Bukankah tadi dia? Ah! Sial! Kau sepertinya memang mengingkan ku mati muda _pig_!

Aku berdiri menatap pria gila-yang sialnya tampan-ini, hendak melayangkan tangan ku untuk menamparnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi, Sasuke malah menarik tangan ku sehingga aku berada dipelukan nya.

"Kali ini bekerja sama lah dengan ku Sakura, jangan berbuat yang macam-macam," bisiknya serius kepada ku.

Tapi, bukankah dia yang berbuat macam-macam? Kenapa ini terasa tidak adil? Apalagi tindakan tubuhku yang sepertinya berpihak pada Sasuke gila itu.

Dia menarik ku, menghadap segerombolan perempuan-perempuan yang mengikuti nya tadi.

"Gadis ini adalah kekasih ku, jadi berhenti mengikuti ku sekarang," dia lansung mengambil tas selempang berserta belanjaan ku, dan memberikan kunci mobil ku pada Ino. "Ini kunci mobil Sakura, Yamanaka. Kau bisa mengendarai itu untuk pulang, aku akan mengantar Sakura nanti."

Lansung saja dia menarik ku untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku masih terkejut tentu saja, tindakan yang dilakukannya ini sangat keterlaluan. Mengganggu akhir pekan ku yang tenang, merusak _quality time_ ku dengan Ino- _pig_ , mengecup pipiku didepan umum dengan seenaknya, dan apalagi sekarang? Aku akan diculik? Dibawa kabur keluar negeri atau apa?!

Oh _kami-sama_ , tolong kutuk makhluk disampingku ini, tolong jauhi dia dariku. Kumohon, kau mengabulkan doa ku kali ini.

* * *

Aku masih mengabaikan pria disamping ku ini, kelakuan nya tadi benar-benar diluar batas. Dan lihat, seharusnya dia tidak mendiami ku, seharusnya dia meminta maaf padaku dengan kekacauan yang dia buat tadi, tapi apa? Sampai sekarang dia tidak mengeluarkan suara _emas_ -nya itu.

" _Love,_ "

Hah! Panggilan gila itu lagi. Baiklah, biarkan dia memanggil begitu karena aku juga sudah lelah menyuruh nya berhenti memanggil ku itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura."

"Maksud nya?"

Aku menatap jalan raya dari kaca mobil, masih menunggu Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dariku.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyusahkan dirimu, dan terima kasih karena telah menolong ku."

"Seharusnya memang begitu, Sasuke." Aku mengangguk, menatap nya sebentar, dan beralih pandangan ke jalan raya lagi.

"Untuk itu, atas rasa terima kasih ku, kita akan pergi kencan sekarang."

Aku mengangguk lagi mendengar perkataan nya. Pergi kencan? Baiklah, tak masalah.

Aku menatapnya, dan seringaian nya itu kembali muncul. Ada apa dengan ekspresinya itu? Ini hanya kencan saja bukan? Tapi, tunggu! Kencan?! Oh sial! Apakah dia mengatakan bahwa pergi kencan?!

"Apakah kita akan berkencan?!"

"Hn, tentu saja _Love_."

Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi, orang-orang akan semakin percaya pada status yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke dengan ku. Ini tidak boleh!

"Hentikan mobilnya Sasuke! Orang-orang akan semakin percaya pada status buatan mu itu!" aku bersyukur teriakan ku masih didengar oleh _swiper_ gila ini, karena dia lansung menghentikan mobilnya saat mendengar teriakan ku.

"Terlambat _Love_ , kita sudah sampai."

Oh _kami-sama_ , apa-apaan lagi ini?!

* * *

 _Tokyo DisneyLand_

"Kau mengajak ku ke DisnyeLand?" oh yang benar saja, dia kira aku masih anak-anak apa? Apakah harus ke DisnyeLand disaat akhir pekan seperti ini? hari-hari biasa aja ramainya minta ampun, apalagi sekarang?!

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menatap, dan sungguh! Aku baru menyadari bahwa senyum nya menawan. Sial! Apa yang aku pikirkan!

Dengan senyumnya yang seperti itu, dia melangkah ke arah ku dan menggenggam tangan ku erat sambil berjalan memasuki wahana taman bermain. Dan, tidak ada yang dapat ku lakukan selain hanya diam dan menuruti nya. Karena sejujurnya, aku sudah lelah berteriak sejak tadi.

"Baiklah, untuk yang pertama. Kita akan ke Haunted House."

Cih! Gaya lama, apa dia akan berpikiran kalau aku akan takut dengan hantu-hantu buatan itu? Atau apa dia akan berpikiran kalau aku akan memeluk nya karena ketakutan?! Itu tidak akan terjadi Uchiha!

"Hm, ide yang bagus."

Baik, kita buktikan siapa yang berani disini.

Aku menarik tangan Sasuke, membawa nya memasuki rumah hantu itu. Tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Bahkan, belum memasuki setengah ruangan, wajah Sasuke malah pucat. Oh ayolah, apa dia sepenakut itu? Ini benar-benar lucu. Bad boy yang penakut? Itu judul yang bagus bukan.

"Sasuke! Dibelakang mu!"

Dia lansung memeluk ku erat, dan aku masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa gara-gara ini. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan sepenakut itu. Bahkan, perjalanan kami dirumah hantu itu hanya disini oleh tawa ku dan ketakutan Sasuke. Sungguh! Melihatnya sepucat itu dengan tubuh yang bergetar memang suatu hiburan bagiku, dia benar-benar lucu. Dan aku tau kelemahan nya sekarang.

"Berhenti tertawa Sakura!" Kami sudah berada diluar dan aku masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa. Dan lihat wajahnya, menatap ku dengan ekspresi cemberut seperti itu? Ternyata dia juga masih punya sisi kekanak-kanakan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berhenti." Aku masih memegangi perut ku, yang terasa sakita karena tertawa.

"Perjalanan selanjutnya, kita akan ke Jungle Cruise!" ucapnya yang masil kesal dengan menarik tangan ku untuk menuju wahana itu.

Tapi tunggu! Jungle Cruise?! Oh tidak, aku sangat tidak suka berada disana.

* * *

Sekarang, aku lah yang kesal. Lihat dia, bahkan sudah keluar dari wahana itupun tawanya tidak berhenti.

"Hentikan itu!"

" _No, Love_. Sekarang kita seri, apa salahnya dengan reptil itu? Bukankah mereka keren?" tanya Sasuke yang masih tertawa menatap ku.

"Keren?! Kau tidak waras!" Keren? Mata Uchiha satu ini memang bermasalah, mana ada hewan melata yang keren. Aku memang tidak menyukai hewan jenis reptil itu, melihat nya membuat bulu kuduk ku berdiri. Menggelikan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang kita tidak akan ke wahana yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Sekarang, aku baru bisa menikmati pertualangan singkat ini. Sasuke mengajak ku ke wahana-wahana yang menyenangkan, aku mulai merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Dia sudah berhasil menunjukkan sikap baik nya padaku, bahkan aku tidak percaya bahwa yang berjalan bersama ku ini Uchiha Sasuke si Don Juan, tapi aku hanya merasa bahwa yang bersama ku ini hanya Uchiha Sasuke, ya hanya itu.

* * *

Saa ini aku berada di Crystal Palace Restaurant, menikmati makanan yang kami pesan. Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa menikmati hari bersama Sasuke bukanlah hal yang buruk. Di ternyata orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke bertindak sebaik ini padaku? Apa maksud dari ajakan nya ini? Kenapa dia mau menghabiskan uang nya hanya pada orang yang bahkan tidak berhubungan baik padanya seperti diriku. Kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti ini?

"Kali ini, biarkan aku yang membayarnya Sasuke." Dia lansung menatap ku dan menggeleng.

"Tidak Sakura, aku yang membawa mu. Jadi, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya." Aku memutar bola mata ku bosan, _lagi_ , dia tidak mendengarkan ucapan ku.

"Aku memang sudah menganggap kita berteman sekarang, tapi ini terlalu berlebihan Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan makannya, meletak sumpit yang ada ditangannya, lalu menatap ku dengan serius.

"Kita ini sepasang kekasih _love_ , jadi jangan berpikiran bahwa kita hanya berteman."

"Sepasang kekasih apanya? Kita bahkan belum mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing." Ucap ku yang masih kesal padanya. Kenapa Sasuke selalu menyebut kalau kami sepasang kekasih? Apakah dia tidak melihat kalau aku selalu menghindari dirinya. Bahkan, aku sudah diperingati oleh semua orang untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan nya. Lagipula, kami hanya baru beberapa hari bertemu.

"Itu yang kau mau, baiklah. Aku menyukai mu, Sakura."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya, oh ayolah Sasuke, apakah tatapan serius mu itu berpengaruh padaku? Lagipula, aku percaya kalau ini hanya gurauan Sasuke saja. Dan, pastinya dia sudah melakukan ini kepada banyak gadis sebelumnya.

"Kau bercanda, huh! Yang benar saja!"

"Aku tidak bercanda Sakura, untuk apa aku melakukan semua perbuatan merepotkan ini kalau aku tidak menyukai mu."

Aku memalingkan wajah ku darinya. Aku takut jika aku masuk kedalam perangkap yang Sasuke buat, takut percaya bahwa yang Sasuke katakan adalah benar. Aku takut. Apalagi menatap tatapan lembut yang menenangkan itu. Aku takut semuanya akan berubah karena tatapan itu.

Sasuke memengang pipiku, mengarahkan nya untuk menatap matanya yang indah itu.

"Dengar, aku benar-benar menyukai mu, Sakura."

Oh tidak, sial! Kenpa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini. Jangan percaya Sakura, pria itu berbohong, Sasuke hanya berbohong. _Kami-sama_ , tolong katakan padaku bahwa dia hanya berbohong.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, akhirnya bisa update OMM lagi^^ yeay!**

 **Setelah kurang lebih enam bulan gak up, akhirnya sekarang bisa, maafkan saya atas keterlambatan nya^^ sedikit cerita, aku kasihan sama Sakura di chapter ini, dia terus berdoa tapi gak ada yang dikabulin satupun XD #bepatientsakura sekali lagi maaf untuk typo jika ada dan maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu alasan yang sama seperti MAH :') oiya, hanya saran coba baca chapter ini sambil dengerin lagu One Direction - Steal My Girl^^**

 **At last, Happy reading and RnR please^^**

 **Sign, TaySky1998**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 _*The Past*_

"Dengar, aku benar-benar menyukai mu, Sakura."

Oh tidak, sial! Kenapa jantung ku berdebar-debar seperti ini. Jangan percaya Sakura, pria itu berbohong, Sasuke hanya berbohong. _Kami-sama_ , tolong katakan padaku bahwa dia hanya berbohong.

Aku mengalih pandangan ku dari Sasuke. Aku tidak sanggup menatap mata dengan tatapan serius seperti itu, seakan-akan tidak ada kebohongan yang diciptakan Sasuke untuk ku.

Tapi, apakah aku mampu menerimanya? Apakah aku mempunyai perasaan lebih padanya? Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala ku yang aku sendiri tidak tau akan menjawab apa. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak punya jawaban apapun untuk itu saat ini.

"Sakura?"

"Maaf," ucap ku pelan.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan berkata begitu, sangat sulit untuk percaya kepada orang seperti ku itu biasa Sakura. Jadi, jangan meminta maaf."

Aku menatap matanya, dan yang ada disana hanyalah perasaan kecewa, sedih, dan benci.

Benci? Apakah dia membenci ku?

"Kau? Benci padaku?" Sasuke hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak membenci mu. Lebih tepatnya aku benci kepada diriku sendiri dan seseorang yang membuat ku seperti ini."

Seseorang, seperti yang dibilang Sai waktu itu.

"Siapa?"

"Sudahlah, tidak baik membicarakan nya. Ayo, kita pulang."

Sasuke bangkit, menggandeng tangan ku lalu membawa ku menuju mobilnya.

Aku masih menatap punggung tegap Sasuke, siapa seseorang yang merubah nya menjadi seperti ini?

* * *

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar ku, masih berpikir tentang seorang _Uchiha Sasuke_. Sebenarnya, apa yang diperbuat oleh orang tersebut kepada Sasuke? Atau apa yang Sasuke perbuat kepadanya? Sehingga dia harus menjadi pribadi yang buruk seperti itu. Dan orang yang bisa memberikan ku jawaban itu hanya Ino. Karena Ino lah yang bisa membuat Sai mengatakan semuanya tentang Sasuke.

 **"** _ **Moshi-moshi**_ **, Sakura?"**

"Ino, apakah kau akan bertemu Sai besok?"

Ku mohon, katakan iya Ino.

 **"Ya, tentu saja. Kami akan berkencan besok, dan bagaimana kencan mu dengan Sasuke eh?** _ **Forehead**_ **?"**

Bagus Ino, itu yang ku inginkan.

"Ada hal yang lebih penting dari kencan gila itu _Pig,_ aku butuh pertolongan mu."

 **"Apa itu?"**

"Aku ingin kau mencari tau tentang masa lalu Sasuke pada Sai."

 **"Seseorang itu bukan? Baiklah. Tapi, kenapa kau peduli sekali** _ **Forehead?**_ **"**

Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku sangat peduli pada Sasuke, tapi melihatnya membenci dirinya sendiri, itu membuat ku harus mengembalikan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Karena, apa yang aku alami hari ini, itu membuktikan bahwa Sasuke mempunyai pribadi yang baik. Dia tidak harus menjadi _bad boy_ lagi.

"Karena, aku merasa... Sasuke tidak pantas menjadi seperti itu."

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga Sasuke menjalankan detensi nya, dan juga mungkin hari ini aku akan mengetahui tentang masa lalu Sasuke.

Aku masih memandang Sasuke yang sibuk menjalankan detensi itu, dan entah kenapa dia terlihat tenang dan diam. Tidak banyak bicara dan tidak sering mengganggu ku seperti sebelumnya.

Tentu saja aku senang dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini, ini memudahkan ku untuk menyelesaikan hukuman nya. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu membenci nya lagi, tapi setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu itu membuat ku canggung untuk berdekatan dengan nya.

"Kau bisa-bisa jatuh cinta padaku jika kau menatap ku seperti itu, _love_."

"Hah? Apa?"

Dia hanya menatap dengan senyum separuh nya yang menawan, berjalan mendekat ke arah ku, dan mengacak pelan rambut ku.

"Aku sudah selesai." Dia masih tersenyum, menunggu perkataan yang keluar dari mulut ku.

Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, aku masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan sikap manis nya itu. Dan setiap dia bersikap seperti itu, itu menimbulkan perasaan aneh pada diriku.

"Baiklah, kurasa itu cukup untuk hari ini." Aku mengemasi kertas laporan detensi nya dan hendak keluar menuju pintu ketika dia menahan pergelangan tangan ku.

"Memang cukup untuk detensi itu, tapi tidak cukup untuk kita berdua. Ikut aku." Dia menarik pergelangan tangan ku menuju pintu untuk keluar dari gudang.

Aku hanya menatap Sasuke dari belakang dan tetap diam untuk mengetahui kemana Sasuke membawa ku. Untung saja saat ini sedang jam pelajaran berlangsung, sehingga keadaan sedang sepi dan tidak ada orang yang melihat kami berjalan berpegangan tangan. Tentu saja aku bersyukur untuk itu, kalau tidak, bertambah satu bukti lagi kalau aku dan Sasuke memang mempunyai hubungan lebih.

* * *

Setelah membiarkan dia membawa ku, aku baru dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke membawa ku menuju taman belakang.

Tapi sampai sekarang aku juga belum bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya disini.

Memang, keadaan taman belakang memang indah. Taman belakang sekolah kami benar-benar seperti taman pada umumnya. Ada tanaman-tanaman hias, kursi-kursi taman yang dilengkapi dengan meja, dan kolam ikan hias yang diatas nya terdapat jembatan kecil yang indah. Keadaan taman sekarang memang sepi, karena jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, kalau tidak, disini sudah cukup ramai dipenuhi dengan siswa dan siswi yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Hanya sekedar untuk berkumpul bersama teman, membaca buku, atau mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

Yang awalnya berpegangan tangan, Sasuke jadi menarik tangan ku untuk mendekati sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu yang terletak dibawah pohon Sakura.

Biasanya, yang mengisi kursi disini adalah sepasang kekasih, karena suasana romantis nya cukup tercipta dengan adanya pohon Sakura. Dan jelas itu membuat ku gugup saat Sasuke membawa ku kemari.

"Duduk _love_ ," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk yang tersisa disamping nya.

Aku melangkah pelan dan duduk ditempat yang dia minta, setidaknya untuk tetap membuat suasana tenang dengan menuruti permintaan nya. "Apa yang kita lakukan disini?"

"Istirahat tentu saja." Dia menyandarkan punggung nya pada sandaran kursi dan menutup matanya perlahan.

Istirahat? Yang benar saja! Apa dia masih sempat memikirkan istirahat setelah beberapa mata pelajaran terlewatkan? Aku tentu tidak mau membuang waktu berharga ku dengan hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini, setidaknya tidak untuk ku.

"Kau gila."

"Terima kasih pujian nya."

Aku menghela napas, menghadapi Sasuke memang butuh tenaga ekstra. "Sasuke dengar, apa kau tidak berpikir sudah berapa jam kita melewatkan pelajaran? Dan jika kau ingin istirahat, kita akan mendapatkan itu nanti pada jam istirahat. Aku tidak mau disini, aku harus belajar."

"Tetap disitu, Sakura." Dia menahan pergerakan ku lagi, dan dengan terpaksa aku duduk di kursi ini.

Lama-lama aku merasakan pundak ku berat, dan seperti ada sesuatu disana. Dan tentu saja, setelah melirik ke samping, aku melihat kepala Sasuke yang berada di pundak ku. Ini semakin membuat jantung ku berdetak kencang. Melihat Sasuke sedekat ini membuat jantung ku melompat-lompat.

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini Sakura. Hanya lima menit, biarkan tetap seperti ini," ucapnya dengan mata yang tertutup ketika merasakan pergerakan ku untuk bangkit.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku memang tetap bertahan ditempat itu. Mungkin, dia memang lelah. Jadi, berbuat baik kepadanya dengan cara ini juga tidak masalah. Aku memang bisa menahanya hanya dengan lima menit, tapi jantung ini... apakah akan bertahan untuk tidak melompat-lompat hanya dengan lima menit saja? Hahh... semoga saja jantung ini dapat bertahan.

* * *

Aku menyandarkan punggung lelah ku pada sofa santai yang berada di ruang Dewan Murid. Akhirnya aku benar-benar dapat beristirahat dengan benar setelah menyalin semua catatan Hinata tentang apa saja pelajaran yang telah aku lewatkan. Bukan punggung ku saja yang lelah, pundak ku juga.

Setelah lima menit berlalu pun, Sasuke masih enggan melepaskan pundak ku. Dan itu pun terlepas karena aku memakai cara bar-bar lagi untuk memaksa nya ke kelas.

Dengan mengistirahatkan punggung ku, aku masih melirik-lirik ke pintu berusaha melihat apakah ada yang orang yang masuk. Aku memang sedang menunggu seseorang, dan itu Ino. Terlepas dari tugas dan catatan, info yang satu ini memang penting. Dan aku berharap Ino membawa informasi yang menarik, tidak dengan tangan kosong.

" _Jidat_!" bagus, itu Ino. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama untuk mendapatkan informasi akan Sasuke.

"Ck! Jangan berteriak _pig_! Sekarang katakan saja apa kau menemukan sesuatu."

"Tentu saja aku menemukan nya, satu petunjuk _Jidat_."

Bagus, ternyata untuk merayu Sai, Ino memang ahlinya. Jika aku yang bertanya, pasti Sai tidak akan mau menjawabnya hanya dengan alasan _'itu urusan pribadi'_ tapi sepertinya, itu tidak berlaku jika kekasih tercinta nya yang bertanya.

"Baiklah, katakan. Katakan kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa berubah?"

Aku melihat Ino menarik napas sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Itu... karena seseorang. Seorang perempuan."

"Seorang perempuan?"

Wow, sekarang kasus ini telah menarik perhatian ku untuk mengetahui nya lebih lanjut lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter lima is up! Happy reading^^**

 **Balasan review:**

Uchiha Cherry 286: ini udah update dan kayak nya lumayan lama ya XD #peace review again^^

LuckyChisa: memang-memang suatu takdir yang kebetulan ya^^ review again^^

DeShadyLady: ini udah lanjut :D silahkan dibaca biar penasaran nya terobati XD review again^^

Louise: ini sudah lanjut ya ;) semoga rasa penasaran nya terobati dengan chapter ini :D review again^^

saskey saki: ini udah up :D terima kasih sudah menyukai ceritanya^^ waduhh aku gak kepikiran sekalipun untuk cerita ini ditaruh di rate M XD review again^^

 **Yosh! akhirnya perlahan-lahan kedok sasuke yang misterius udah mulai terbongkar nih, yah walaupun sedikit-sedikit sih XD dan untuk cerita ini, saya sudah punya draft kerangka ceritanya sampai ch 8 dan kemungkinan cerita ini akan end kurang lebih sepuluh atau lima belas chap. So, always stay in this story yaa^^ dan big thanks to Fav &Foll serta RnR (terutama for _sider_ , cobalah me review cerita walaupun hanya seuntai kata^^) :) maaf juga jika typo nya bermunculan dan sampai jumpa ch 6^^**

 **Sign, TaySky1998**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 _*Reality*_

"Seorang perempuan?"

Ino mengangguk, "Ya, itu yang dikatakan Sai- _kun_ padaku."

Aku mulai berpikir, jadi semua ini ulah seorang perempuan. Wah wah wah, hebat sekali perempuan itu bisa menaklukan seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke. Aku harus bertemu padanya dan berterima kasih karena sudah merubah Sasuke sedemikian buruknya. Sial! Kenapa aku menjadi kesal kepada orang yang belum pernah ku temui sama sekali? Jangan bertindak aneh Sakura.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kau temukan Ino?"

Ino bangkit dari duduk nya dan mengambil toples kue kering yang berada di meja ku, "Yah, dia seseorang yang lebih tua dua tahun dari kita. Dan kalau tidak salah namanya Uzumaki Karin."

Aku menganga habis-habis. Apa-apaan ini selera Uchiha itu! Menyukai yang lebih tua? Dia bercanda! Dan Uzumaki Karin? Tunggu, bukankah Naruto juga Uzumaki?

"Apakah perempuan itu ada hubungan dengan Naruto, Ino?"

Dia mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Yap, Uzumaki Karin adalah kakak sepupu Naruto."

Oh, _Kami-sama_! Benar-benar diluar dugaan sekali Uchiha ini. Jadi, dia berhubungan dengan kakak sepupu teman nya sendiri? Tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa aneh.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang Sai katakan? Apakah Sai mengatakan kenapa mereka bisa bertemu?"

Ino menggeleng sebagai jawaban nya, dan itu cukup untuk memberitau ku bahwa informasi nya hanya sampai disini. Dan cukup untuk membuat ku terkejut akan informasi itu.

Aku tidak tau harus berpikir apa dan bagaimana, ini jelas membuat ku sedikit terguncang mungkin? Yang jelas semakin kesini masalah ini semakin menemukan titik terang. Dan, aku harus memperjelas nya lagi dengan mencari kebenaran dengan yang lain nya.

* * *

Aku menutup buku yang telah ku baca. Saat ini perpustakaan tidak terlalu ramai, dan sangat nyaman untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Auu!" aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi ku. Dan benar, itu adalah minuman kaleng yang ditempelkan oleh Gaara pada pipiku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucap nya sambil memberikan minuman kaleng tersebut.

Aku hanya menatap Gaara dengan pandangan bosan. "Apa aku harus memberi tau dirimu apa saja yang aku pikirkan?"

Dia berjalan memutar dan duduk dihadapan ku. "Ya, setidaknya aku bisa membantu mu."

Aku berpikir, benar juga. Bukankah Gaara satu sekolah dengan Sasuke dulu? Mungkin, Gaara bisa membantu ku.

"Baiklah, aku sedang memikirkan Sasuke."

"Kau? Ada apa dengan Uchiha itu? Jangan-jangan..." dari raut wajahnya, Gaara terlihat terkejut. Ah, pasti dia berpikir aku sudah terjerat oleh Don Juan nya Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan apa?! Aku hanya memikirkan masa lalu nya. Dan, tentu kau tau tentang masa lalu Saske bukan?"

Gaara terdiam karena pertanyaan ku dan dia memilih membaca buku nya. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa pertanyaan ku seperti hal yang sulit dijawab oleh Gaara sendiri?

"Masa lalu yang seperti apa? Kau tau sendiri bahwa, aku tidak pernah berteman dekat dengan Uchiha itu Sakura."

"Tapi, bukan kah kalian satu sekolah dulu? Setidak nya, kau pasti mendengar sedikit kabar tentang nya."

Dia menutup buku yang dibaca dan menatap ku. "Hanya sebatas satu sekolah Sakura, tidak lebih. Lagipula, kalau kau ingin tau segala tentang Uchiha, kau bisa menanyai Naruto."

Gaara benar, memang seharusnya aku bertanya kepada Naruto. Mungkin, Naruto juga kunci masalah ini. Tapi, apakah tidak aneh jika aku tiba-tiba menemui Naruto dan bertanya tentang Sasuke padanya? Nanti, orang-orang malah semakin percaya gosip murahan itu. Sepertinya, aku harus punya alasan dulu untuk menemui Naruto dan menanyai masalah Sasuke.

Dan, semoga saja aku menemukan alasan itu.

* * *

Aku masih disini, perpustakaan. Bahkan, Gaara sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Membaca memang salah satu hobi favorit ku, aku akan tahan berjam-jam lamanya ditempat yang banyak buku nya. Perpustakaan sekolah, pustaka pusat, toko buku, dan bahkan aku punya perpustakaan pribadi di rumah.

Dalam silsilah keluarga ibu, hanya aku dan Kankurou _Nii-san_ yang mewarisi hobi kakak ibu ku, bibi Karura, ibunya Gaara, Temari- _nee_ , dan Kankurou- _nii_.

Sedangkan Moegi, dia dan Temari- _nee_ mempunyai hobi yang diwariskan ibu ku, apalagi kalau bukan berbelanja. Sama seperti ku, mereka bahkan bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk berbelanja.

Aku selalu tersenyum jika membayangkan mereka, sudah lama kami tidak berkumpul bersama. Kankurou- _nii_ sibuk di perusahaan, Temari- _nee_ sedang melanjutkan studi nya di Inggris, adik ku tinggal dengan orang tuaku di Washington DC, dan pada akhirnya hanya aku dan Gaara yang tersisa. Sedangkan dengan keluarga ayah, aku dan Moegi tidak terlalu dekat.

Aku bangkit dari duduk ku, buku yang telah ku baca pun sudah ditutup kembali. Sepertinya, waktu istirahat akan segera habis.

Untuk meletakkan buku kembali, aku harus ke rak yang paling ujung dan sialnya itu tinggi sekali. Ini semua salah Gaara, dia yang mengambil dan aku yang harus meletakkan nya kembali, dan kenapa pula Gaara harus mengambil buku yang tempat nya setinggi itu?!

Saat aku berusaha menggapai nya, tiba-tiba saja tangan seseorang mengambil buku itu dan meletakkan nya. Bahkan, punggung ku beradu dengan dadanya, dan tentu aku bisa merasakan jantung nya yang berdetak kencang. Siapa orang ini?

"Kau seharusnya meminta bantuan _Love_ , kau akan jatuh jika memaksakan diri."

SASUKE!

Sial, jadi? Jantung yang berdetak kencang itu Sasuke? _'Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura!'_

Aku langsung berbalik, tapi apa yang aku dapatkan? Dada bidang Sasuke dengan _roti sobek_ didepan mata! Kenapa aku terus berpikiran aneh seperti ini?!

"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang menyingkir lah Sasuke, kau membuat ku sesak." Aku mendorong nya cukup keras dan aku tidak peduli. Bisa-bisa aku jantungan jika lama-lama dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Aku langsung mengambil barang-barang yang ku letakkan diatas meja tadi. Berada dekat dengan Sasuke memang tidak memberikan hasil yang baik.

"Kau akan kemana? Hei, _Love_!"

"Kelas!"

Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan nya, terlalu sering didekat nya, aku juga bisa menjadi gila karena Swiper gila itu. Dan, cara yang terbaik adalah dengan kabur meninggalkan nya.

* * *

Hujan.

Dan sialnya lagi aku tidak membawa mobil.

Disaat seperti ini pun tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mebantu ku. Gaara hanya membawa motor, dan aku tidak ingin demam jika nekad pergi dengan Gaara. Dan apa yang dilakukan Ino? Bahkan, saat sahabatnya seperti ini, Ino malah pergi berdua dengan Sai. Seperti semua nya sengaja mengerjai ku.

Sudah satu setengah jam menunggu bis atau taksi dihalte pun tetap sama, semua nya penuh. Seharusnya, aku menyetujui ibu saat akan memberikan sopir untuk ku, dan saat itu aku malah menolaknya. Dan kalau saja Possy-ku tidak sedang perawatan bulanan, aku tidak akan terjebak disini.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Sasuke! Lagi?!

Dia segera keluar dari mobil nya dan aku hanya memandang Sasuke yang berdiri didepan ku aneh, rasanya, kenapa Swiper ini selalu muncul di saat yang tepat. Apakah dia mengikuti ku seharian ini?

"Kau! Mengikuti seharian ini ya?!"

Dia hanya menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap ku. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau-"

"Jangan! Baik, aku perlu bantuan mu." Sial, aku terpaksa menahan pergelangan tangan nya. Dia ini, benar-benar... menyebalkan!

"Kalau begitu ayo!"

Dia menarik pergelangan tangan ku, membuka pintu dan menyuruh ku masuk ke dalam mobil nya. Aku hanya menuruti nya saja, lagipula apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku memang sangat membutuhkan pertolongan nya saat ini.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum pada ku. "Sama-sama _Love_. Pakai sabuk pengaman mu, atau... kau ingin-"

"Tidak, tidak! Terima kasih, aku masih bisa memakai nya sendiri."

Aku hanya mendengar tawa kecil Sasuke saat ini, dan dia memang menertawakan ku. Dan sejujur nya aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bersikap seperti orang linglung saat ini? Kemana sikap tegas ku? Ini semua karena jantung ku yang berdetak tak normal saat didekat Sasuke.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, hanya diisi dengan kebisuan. Kalau aku perhatikan, Sasuke selalu diam dan tenang saat menyetir, sama seperti pertama kali kami bertemu. Bedanya, saat ini kecepatan sedang, tidak seperti dulu.

Dan aku pun tidak bisa mencari bahan pembicaraan yang pas, ya mau bagaimana lagi, gara-gara jantung ini, aku jadi kesulitan melakukan sesuatu.

"Nah, sampai."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi Sasuke."

"Sama-sama _Love_ , aku pergi."

Aku mengangguk pada Sasuke, dan setelah itu mobil nya lansung menjauhi rumah.

Masih memandang Sasuke, aku berpikir. Sasuke jelas mempunyai prilaku yang baik. Tapi, kenapa dia merubah gaya hidupnya itu hanya karena orang lain? Dan sepenting apakah Uzumaki Karin ini dihidupnya sehingga dia menjadi seperti itu?

Hah... sekarang aku hanya dapat berharap, aku akan berhasil mengembalikan Sasuke, sehingga dia tidak disebut Don Juan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

* * *

 **A/N: Happy reading^^**

 **cuss balasan review:**

diandra510: kalo chapter ini gimana gan? sudah panjang kah ;;)

ddfmipa97: terima kasih^^ ini udah next walaupun ngaret :')

PantatAyam BerJidatLebar: kapan ya? yang penting ikutin selalu cerita ini^^ ini udah lanjut ;;)

DeShadyLady: sabarsabar^^ semuanya pasti terbongkar kok #apaansih #gaje #abaikan XD

Enigmalios Lotus: hihihiXD ini udah lanjut^^

Khoerun904: Yap! benar sekali :D

joruri katsushika: chapter ini gimana? semoga sesuai keinginan yaa^^

Inuzuka Rina: ini udah up^^

Guest: ini udah lanjut^^

sukabaca: wihhh caa #tidakdapatberkata-kata XD terima kasih sudah mereview segitu detail^^ jadi bingung mau ngomong apa :D semoga pertanyan mu bisa terungkap dichapter ini yaaa, dan jangan bosan nunggu story nya caaa ;;)

 **Yosh, balasan review selesai^^ big thanks to RnR dan FavnFoll, serta maaf untuk typo yang masih berterbaran dimana-mana^^**

 **Sign, TaySky1998**


End file.
